Mirage of Love
by akiyuno123
Summary: The hardest thing to do is watch the one you love,love someone else... All his life Kagerou had been watching the girl he loved in the arms of another but will he repeat the same mistake again in his new life?How long does he have to wait to get his chance?How is this life any better than the previous one?[Based on the manga,may contain spoilers]
1. Chapter 1

_He wears a mask to see who cares enough to see through it…._

_She built a wall around her to see who would be brave enough to climb it…._

* * *

_Our parents fixed an arrange marriage for us years ago. We were only kids back then when we started exchanging letters and even now we still keep doing it._

_Then I entered your life again. I went to the same school as you and was in the same class with you but still that didn't change anything. The very night I arrived in Ayakashi kan I visited you and gave you the usual letter but then…_

"Kagerou, after I write a reply, let's stop exchanging letters…"

_Then and there I knew your reason. From the second I looked at you. I knew it was him . Soushi Miketsukami . I acted like it didn't bother me at all but it did. It's okay as long as we see each other every day at school and at home maybe that'll be enough. I knew your love for him was forbidden love, mine on the other hand was unrequited love. I must be a masochist right? I try to act like a sadist but deep inside I'm a masochist. I want you to be happy even if it means my own happiness._

* * *

_You are confined by the walls you build yourself…._

Kagerou passed by their classroom door when he overheard something.

"Shirakin-san , do you want to go home together?"

Kagerou turned his attention to a certain black haired girl sitting down with two other girls standing in front of her. He hides behind the door so no one can see him especially Ririchiyo . He listens to their conversation.

"Why should I?"What could I possibly get from going home with you people?"

A smile formed through Kagerou's lips.

_'Typical Ririchiyo Shirakin . Such a tsunchun . You always do that. Pushing people away. I can't blame you though, I know that you've been through a lot and you're only protecting yourself.'_

Kagerou notices that after the two left Ririchiyo becomes depressed and starts pinching her arm roughly as a way to punish herself for what she did. He knew it was time to show up and approach her. Putting the sadistic mask he always wore in place. So he prepares to approach her.

"Everytime, Everytime, why am I like this..!"Ririchiyo was in her tsunchun mode. She was still roughly pinching her arm.

"What, what, what? Is that an act of self injury!?Such an M! " Kagerou had his usual approach. Sadistic Kagerou with his S & M words of wisdom again.

Ririchiyo wasn't listening and kept being depressed. She haven't really made any friends yet and everytime she gets an opportunity she keeps ruining it. Kagerou on the other hand, already made friends on his own even with that attitude. If Kagerou made a bad impression on the first day hers was much worse. Even Kagerou was better at socializing than her.

"Riri-chan!" A girl called her. It was Chino with some other girls. Just seeing her with other friends makes it even harder for Ririchiyo.

"Kotomura-san..?" Ririchiyo looks over the girl who was smiling cheerfully. With some…friends.

"I'm going home first! Bye Bye!" Chiyo waves over her and left with some of her friends.

And again Ririchiyo was left alone...or maybe not.

"You can come home with me, my fiancé."

Before Ririchiyo got the chance to react Kagerou grabs her hand. Ririchiyo stiffened when Kagerou held her hand.

"W-What are you doing?" Ririchiyo was stuttering. Only Miketsukami does that to her so she was new to the whole thing. Especially Kagerou. The last person she wants to hold her hand but there he is, holding her hand.

"Well I'm taking you home, of course. I don't want my fiancé to go home alone. That'll be dangerous," Kagerou was still holding her hand.

"I'm not going home alone. Miketsukami's picking me up. And stop treating me like a baby. Why do you even bother?" Ririchiyo pulls her hand from Kagerou.

"I see. But don't you wanna be like other high school student. Going home with their friends, going to the mall, you know that kind of stuff. Oh, I forgot, you don't know," Kagerou said in his sadistic tone. The last one came off wrong. It was too harsh.

"What do you care? And those are just useless things for me. Just leave me alone."There she goes. Pushing people away again.

Kagerou turns his back on her and starts walking. Ririchiyo had her gaze on his back as he was walking away.

"Kagerou…"

A smirked worked through his lips and he turns to her.

"Yes, my fiancé?"

"Hmph. Well…maybe I'll just tag along for a little while."

Kagerou smiles and grabs her hand. He starts walking out of the classroom taking Ririchiyo along with him. She had no choice since Kagerou was holding her hand. When they were at the gate she pulls her hand away from Kagerou's grip.

"What's wrong, my fiancé?"

"What about Miketsukami? He'll get worried if I don't show up."

"Just text him or something."

Rirchiyo takes out her cellphone and starts pressing the keypad. Then after seeing the 'message sent' on the screen she puts her cell phone back to where it was in the first place. She turns and looks at Kagerou who was waiting.

"…Are we walking?" She asks him.

"Do you want to?" Kagerou answers her question with another question.

Ririchiyo starts to look down on her shoes and starts fidgeting.

"I…I like walking," Ririchiyo was stuttering and she didn't know why. She was still looking down on her shoes . A tiny shade of red made its way to her cheeks.

* * *

**-End of Chapter 1-**

**Akiyuno123:*sigh*Finally, chapter one's done.**

**Kagerou: I see. Making this sadist a masochist, huh? Then do whatever you want! It's your story after all..! Come on then, you damn hu-**

**Akiyuno123:You do know that I could easily erase your whole existence from my story, right?**

**Kagerou: Oh? The Author's an S after all.**

**Ririchiyo: I don't even need this story or anything. And something like a love story is a useless thing for me. BUT WHY DO I HAVE TO BE PAIRED WITH THAT PERVERT?! *points at Kagerou***

**Akiyuno123: Perhaps you should be asking yourself that question, tsunchun. Well I guess I better get to the closing th-**

**Kagerou: For reading until the end, eventhough the story sucks, you're a masochist!**

**Akiyuno123:*throws a chamber pot at Kagerou***

**Kagerou: The author really is a super S**

**Ririchiyo: Hmph …well that's what you get you idiot.**

**Akiyuno123:So going back to our closing before Kagerou rudely interrupted me *glare daggers at Kagerou*For all those people reading this story thank you so much, ILY. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if the story wasn't really that nice. Please leave a review I would really appreciate it. Thanks~**

**Oh btw about the title. I know, it's horrible right? I'm really not good at making titles but I chose this because Kagerou in English means MIRAGE . So I made it into "Mirage of Love" since it's kinda more on Kagerou's unrequited love and all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu x Boku ss. If I did then Kagerou and Ririchiyo would've ended up together.**

Kagerou and Ririchiyo have been walking for quite some time now. Neither of them were speaking. The silence was killing Kagerou so he decided to speak. Finally…

"The silence is killing me. Such an S!" Again with the S & M.

Ririchiyo looks at him and gives him an 'I told you don't categorize things under your own sick world view' .

"Oh really? Then go die," It was harsh. Ririchiyo knew that but her mouth acted on its own. It's like it had a mind of its own.

"You're so cold, my fiancé. You try to act like a sadist but you really are a masochist. And I'm a sadist, so that makes us perfect for each other." Kagerou takes a step closer to Ririchiyo. Closing in the distance between them until their faces were close to each other.

"Oh really? Are you?" A smirk was formed through Ririchiyo's lips . Then she pulls away from Kagerou and starts walking.

_'Am I?'_

Kagerou follows her.

Suddenly the clouds turned dark. Tiny drops of rain fell to the cold hard Earth but eventually it started pouring harder. Kagerou takes of his cape and uses it to cover Ririchiyo.

"Kagerou…"

"Let's head to that waiting shed."

Kagerou and Rirchiyo head to the waiting shed nearby. They were relieved to have gotten off the rain.

"The rain is so cold. Such an S!"

Ririchiyo was silent. She never saw this side of Kagerou before. She thought he was just a selfish and narcissistic brat who cares only of himself but today… Maybe she never really knew him to begin with. She takes a glance of Kagerou. She felt her cheeks went hot and the next thing she knew she was flushing.

_'No, Ririchiyo. Do not blush.'_

Kagerou was there with his shirt wet and his hair was wet too and some tiny drops of water escaped from his hair. And Ririchiyo had to admit that he was…

_'No! I will not admit anything!'_

_'Oh c'mon Ririchiyo. Admit it, he's hot!'_

_'Wait! Who said that?'_

_'Your mind.'_

_'Shut up, mind .'_

While Ririchiyo was struggling with her thoughts, Kagerou noticed something.

"My fiancé , why are you turning red? Don't tell me you're sick now."

Ririchiyo turns even a darker shade of red than before.

"N-N-NO!"

"If you're cold, just tell me .Body heat always works," Kagerou smirks.

"NO! Shut Up! Shut up !" Ririchiyo turns even darker shade of red, if that was even possible .

Suddenly there was a flash of lightning and a thunder followed. Ririchiyo was so scared that she clings to Kagerou tightly. She buries her face to his back . She was trembling due to her fear and the coldness.

Kagerou looks over his shoulder to see a now trembling Ririchiyo , clinging to him tightly .

"Lightning and thunder are really such an S, aren't they?" Kagerou gives her a weak smile.

Ririchiyo realizes what she was doing and let's go. She quickly turns her back on him. Hiding the dark shade of red that was now on her face.

Then came the lightning and thunder again. Rirchiyo curls up on the ground ,covering her ears and trembling so hard. She was closing her eyes. Kagerou leans closer to her.

"You sure are afraid of lightning and thunder," he teaser her.

"Shut-"Kagerou notices something glistening on her cheeks. Tears? She was crying.

Before Ririchiyo got the chance to say another word Kagerou pulls her to a tight embrace. Ririchiyo felt warm and safe. Never in a hundred years did she think that she could feel this around the arrogant Kagerou Shoukin but she did. And it felt kinda… nice.

Ririchiyo was the first to let go.

"There. Better?" The tone in Kagerou's voice… It was different. He smiles to her.

Then the rain was stopping. The sun was making its way from behind the clouds. There were traces of the rain that passed everywhere. The atmosphere was getting better but then Kagerou…

"Told you body heat would work ," Kagerou smirks as he was looking at Ririchiyo.

Ririchiyo gave him a very very angry and irritated look and started walking away.

'_Thanks for ruining the moment. 'Her mind said._

_'You too, mind. Shut up!'_

"Hey Ririchiyo..!"

Ririchiyo stiffened after hearing this. Ri… Ririchiyo. He barely calls her that. Maybe she never really knew Kagerou. Turns out the guy had surprises of his own.

"What?" Ririchiyo turns to Kagerou.

"Look," Kagerou was pointing at the sky.

Rirchiyo looks at where he was pointing and was amazed by what she saw. A rainbow. It wasn't like this was her first time seeing a rainbow, it's just… It's just that it seemed so magical.

"There's always a rainbow after every storm ," Kagerou smiles to her.

Ririchiyo flushes after seeing that smile. Somehow it was different from Kagerou's smiles from before. It was just a smile that seems like it made her world stop and stare.

* * *

Kagerou was thinking of his rainy day with Ririchiyo. It's funny how something as simple as rain brought them together. He let images of what happened flash through his mind. And in that moment he knew he found his strength to go on.

Little did he know that he was already smiling like an idiot. Suddenly…

"Why don't you just tell her Kage-tan?"

Kagerou turns to see Zange. He was smiling as usual. One of his abilities, reading people's mind, he can see through anything. One of Kagerou's problems with his SS , he was such a meddler with his life.

"Can you not look into what I'm thinking so freely like that?"

"Funny. That's what Chiyo-tan said just awhile ago." Kagerou turns his attention to Zange after hearing Ririchiyo's name. "Gotcha' I knew I'd get your attention just by saying Chiyo-tan's name." Zange laughs. Even how much Kagerou hides his sadness Zange can still see it. It was crystal clear for him. Maybe because of his ability or maybe because Kagerou wasn't hard to read as he thought he was. "She did say that and by the way I think she was slightly thinking of you awhile ago."

"Not fooling me again this time, human toilet." Kagerou didn't believe Zange's last statement. It was too good to be true.

"Kage-tan, you're acting all sadistic again but you're really a masochist. Even in the life before you were always watching the girl you love in the arms of another. Will you let the same thing happen in this life while you sit at the corner and do nothing with your S & M?" That was sad but true and Kagerou knew there was no escape from the truth, there's no escape from Zange's eyes.

"Truth hurts. S for sure."Sadness can be seen in Kagerou's face, even with the mask on.

Zange notices it. He gives a sigh.

"Kage-tan, you're just like Chiyo-tan. You keep hiding your feelings just like that. You know if you just tell h-"

"I'm not gonna tell her. Not yet ,"Kagerou knew Zange was gonna say that. He keeps telling him that every day from the previous life til this life. It's not as easy as it sounds. Rejection hurts and it's such an S. It's hard to admit it but yes, he's afraid of rejection.

Kagerou turns his back on Zange and started walking away.

"When will the waiting game end, Kage-tan? You've waiting too long."

"I don't even know myself but I've waited long enough surely I can wait again," Kagerou barely whispered. He smiles weakly.

* * *

_I disapprove with the thought that everyone says we should keep the truth from you. I think it's unfair to you. You have every right to know this. If only I could tell you. If only I could help you. I can't stand to see you like this. I can't stand to you get hurt because if your own lies. It doesn't feel right if I just let you be. The longer we keep this up the more heartbroken you'll be when you finally know the truth. If only Miketsukami didn't seal your memories. That was so wrong. He's being unfair to you. It's just not right._

It was really late but somehow Kagerou wanted to go to the balcony at the end of the hallway. He was thinking about the meeting they had awhile ago. It was about how the others haven't gotten their memories yet and it should stay that way. Especially Ririchiyo, although her memories were coming back to her little by little. They told him to let her be.

When Kagerou reached the balcony he saw a certain black haired girl. She looks somewhat lost in her thoughts.

The moon hung high in the sky, a perfect silver disk, it shone its light on the figure in front of him. Her hair was a rich shade of ebony, she had the same hair color as him .Her eyes, framed by long lashes, they were violet eyes that seemed to brighten the night. The moon made it possible to see her ever so fair skin.

She was beautiful and he knew it.

"Can't sleep?" Kagerou decided to break the silence.

Ririchiyo didn't reply and didn't even acknowledge his presence.

"Nightmares?" Kagerou was already at his back this time.

"I…" Ririchiyo wasn't able to continue after she turned and realize that they were now close. Their faces almost touched. She looks down and tries to avoid eye contact. Trying to hide the shade of red that are now on her cheeks."Yes. These nightmares are horrible. I always find myself waking up with these horrible nightmares."

Kagerou noticed something glistening on her cheeks. A tear escaped from her eyes. He lifts her chin high enough to meet his gaze. He saw that Ririchiyo's eyes were now glassy because of the tears she tried to hold back.

Kagerou just gives her a smile. A smile that tells her everything's gonna be alright. Then he pulls her into a tight embrace.

Ririchiyo can't hold back her tears anymore. She burst in tears.

"It was horrible. You died. Everyone died in my dreams… I'm scared…" She cries so hard that she can't go any further with her words. It was really horrible. It was too horrible to be spoken of.

Kagerou places his hand on her head, to pet it. He knew it wasn't just mere nightmares, it was her memories from the previous life.

"It's okay. I'm not gonna die. No one's gonna die." Kagerou tries to comfort her, still hugging her, and petting her head.

"Promise me… Promise me you won't die on me." Ririchiyo's grip tightens. Hugging him as if he'd disappear if she let go.

"I promise. No one will." Kagerou recollect the time he died from his previous life. It was all because he was reckless, he went and tried to solve things on his own and because of that he died. And after that everyone else did. He wasn't even able to protect her. He can't let that happen again. This time he's gonna protect everyone, especially her.

Kagerou pulls away then places both his hands on her shoulders. He looks directly at her eyes, which were still filled with tears.

"Now go get some sleep, okay?" Kagerou reaches out and wipes her tears.

Ririchiyo sobs and nods her head slightly. She makes her way to her room but before stepping out from the balcony she looks back to Kagerou. She then smiles and continues on her way.

* * *

**E****ND OF CHAPTER 2**

**Akiyuno123: Another chapter done. Really sorry for its OOC-ness.**

**Ririchiyo: Don't write about me like this so easily. I don't want to waste my time with this story. And more importantly I hate being paired up with that pervert.**

**Akiyuno123: *smirks* pervert,huh? Say,Ririchiyo how was the hug?Or how "hot" was Kagerou? Oh, oh , how about his smile?**

**Ririchiyo: (turns red as a tomato) *runs***

**Kagerou: *appears in front of Ririchiyo* Oh? Did the super S author do something to you, my fiancé ? Come on then, cry into this chest of mine, my fiancé!**

**Ririchiyo: *turns even a darker shade of red, if that was even possible***

**Akiyuno123: Okay, Kagerou, that's enough .As much as I like to see it I think we've had enough hugs for today. So anyways… Thanks to those who read this fanfic even if it isn't much . Please , please , leave a review .It really would be very much appreciated. Arigato~**


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the world was on a summer break and so were the residents of Ayakashi kan. They've been staying at a seaside hotel owned by someone within their 'circle' for a week now. On the first the day they had introductions.

Today's their last day. As usual Zange planned some activities for them. **_First, they had a test of courage…_**

Everyone was grouped. Turns out Kagerou and Ririchiyo were on the same team, just the two of them. So the test of courage began. They had to go through the dark woods with nothing but a flashlight.

And so Kagerou and Ririchiyo made their way to the woods. Kagerou was leading the way while Ririchiyo following him close by. It was dark and silent. Nothing but the sound of some twigs breaking as they walk. Ririchiyo was so cautious, she looked left and right for anything that may jump out of the darkness and pounce on her. The truth was she really was scared. She was scared but she don't wanna make the same mistake she did last time-clinging to Kagerou. She was actually sweating terribly. Kagerou gives her a side glance.

"You okay?"Ririchiyo realizes that lately Kageou's tone around her have really changed. Not just tone but attitude. Especially when they're alone.

"What do you care?" Ririchiyo replied flatly.

Suddenly she hears a rustle from a nearby bush and a bat jumps out. Ririchiyo was so startled that she unknowingly clings to Kagerou. She buries her face to his back. She was clinging to him tightly as if her life depended on how tight she can hold on. She was shaking in fear. Kagerou turns to look at a scared Ririchiyo clinging to him.

"How about if I give you a piggyback ride," Kagerou gives her that kind of smile again.

"I'm only scared nit paralyzed." Ririchiyo was still clinging to him.

"That way we'll arrive faster than this."

"O…Okay." Ririchiyo hesitated at first but she just wants this over with.

Kageou lowers himself so Ririchiyo could get unto him. So Ririchiyo hops on to his back. Then the next thing she knows she finds herself resting her head to Kagerou's back. Kagerou was secretly smiling.

**_After the test of courage they went to the sea…_**

Everyone was having fun at the beach. They were laughing and enjoying every single moment there. Ririchiyo on the other hand was just watching them. Suddenly someone approaches her from behind.

"What's wrong, my fiancé? Why don't you join them?" Kageou stood next to her.

"What can I get from hanging out with those people? And look who's talking, why didn't you join them too?" Ririchiyo says in a cold way. Not sparing a glance to Kagerou.

Kageou was used to Ririchiyo's attitude. Her and her tsunshun mode. What he replied caught her attention.

"Because I don't want my fiancé to be alone while she watches everyone have fun." Kagerou turns to look at her and smile.

Rirchiyo's eyes widen after hearing what Kagerou said. She should be used to it by now but she still keeps getting caught off guard. She just lets an unobtrusive smile play on her lips but Kagerou noticed it.

**_Played with fireworks…_**

Everyone was lighting their fireworks. Ririchiyo on the other hand was struggling with her lighter.

"Come on, work you stupid lighter." Ririchiyo says in frustration. She was still trying so hard to press the lighter but no fire would come out. "Hah. What could I get from lighting fireworks with you guys anyways." Ririchiyo throws the lighter to the ground in frustration.

The lighter lands next to… Ririchiyo looked up to meet Kageou's gaze. Kageou bends down and picks up the lighter next to his feet.

"You are so cold my fiancé. You're even picking on a ligher. Hah. Why don't you pick someoneon your own size?" Kagerou takes a step closer to Ririchiyo.

"I don't need to waste my time lighting this fireworkes anyways." Ririchiyo crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Hah. That's because you're using it wrong, my fiancé." Kageou reaches out to get a hold of the fireworks Ririchiyo had been holding awhile ago.

"And you have a better idea? What? Is there another way to use it? Well from planet _EARTH _there's only one way to use it and it's _pressing _it. And I'm sure I pressed it. Are you gonna advice me to use it "gently"?" Rirchiyo made some air quotes around the last word.

"Maybe." Kagerou was about to light the fireworks.

Ririchiyo smirked _'Good luck with that.'_

Well what'd you know? A flame came out.

_'What? Why didn't it work with me awhile ago?'_

This time it was Kagerou's turn to smirk. It was like he was telling her _'Hah! I win!'_

"Whatever. Just light the stupid fireworks already." It just annoys her that Kagerou was able to do something she failed to do. He keeps doing that.

"Actually I was wondering if we could light it together." He was trying to get her attention.

Well that worked. Ririchiyo turned her attention to Kagerou.

"Just wondering, huh? Then it'll stay that way." Before Ririchiyo got the chance to take a step Kageou reaches out and grabs her hand. It takes her by surprise… again. She really gotta see that coming.

"Walking away, huh? Trying to be an S? But I won't let you. C'mon, you hold the fireworkes. I'll light since you can't do something as simple as using a lighter." Kagerou hands her the fireworks.

"Fine. Let's just get this over with so I can be free from seeing your face." Ririchiyo takes the fireworks and moves closer to Kagerou so he can light it.

**_Barbeque…_**

"I see. Is it hot? Is it hot? Are you done you piece of pork.!" Kagerou was trying to barbecue a piece of meat. He was poking it as it sizzles.

"Why don't you shut up already? You're making a big fuss about a barbecue." Ririchiyo was really annoyed. Kagerou had been doing that for quite some time now. She's just sick of listening to him "torture" (according to him, that piece of pork was an S for making him wait for too long)that piece of pork. Ririchiyo just gives a sigh.

"I cooked it over the flames and coal for you." Kagerou was handing Ririchiyo his barbecue.

**_Pillow fight…_**

"BAM!"

"Ouch! That hurts! Such an S!"

That was another hit. Soushi had been targeting Kageou ever since that little game began. He's only ruthless towards that guy.

"BAM! BAM! BAM!"

That's a triple hit. Even Ririchiyo felt sympathy for the guy now. Even if they were just pillows with that strength Soushi had been throwing it a person might've actually broken some bone. Maybe she was just exaggerating but if they were really heavy materials instead of pillows Kagerou would've have broken some of his bones right now.

**_And they also tried to make fun of Soushi Miketsukami…_**

Well it didn't quite work out so well for them but in the end they did succeed.

* * *

Kagerou was just walking outside. Then suddenly he saw Ririchiyo by herself. She looked troubled. Kagerou knew it has something to do with her memories. He can't stand keeping the truth from her. They can't just let her live a life of lie. It's now or never.

"To walk alone by yourself at night is not something I can applaud, my fiancé ." Upon hearing Kageou say this, she looks over her shoulder to see him standing there. "Because this place belongs to someone in our 'circle ' Anti-Youkai security is top notch. Youkai aren't the only dangerous things!" Kagerou lets out a sadistic laugh.

"Like perverts?" Ririchiyo was obviously referring to him after the stunt he pulled earlier with his introduction. Which they thought was "exhibitionism" but it really wasn't cause then again exhibitionism wasn't really his thing. And due to some things he did in the past.

"I just wanted to come and get some fresh air." Ririchiyo said flatly as she had tried to avoid his gaze, looking away.

"Delicate as always, my fiancé." Kagerou stated, keeping his gaze on Ririchioy even if she was looking away. "You were thinking of Soushi, right?""Kagerou let an unobtrusively fake smile play on his lips.

"How?!" Ririchiyo managed to ask Kagerou, who was standing a few feet from her.

"I can tell with one look… You're surprisingly easy to read." Kagerou said, making it sound like he was really that weak. Just like how the others would try to tell her that she was. "But it doesn't matter how much you think, as long as you're continuing that twisted relationship."

"Just say what you want to say." Ririchiyo said. She had a bad feeling about this. She knew there was something wrong with his tone of voice. No, this was something worse than the usual sadistic Kagerou. He sounded more serious than ever that it actually bothered her.

"I've heard about your relationship with Soushi. We can't tell what Soushi is thinking but…" When Ririchiyo heard him say that her eyes widened. "Ririchiyo, the Soushi you are looking at is not this Soushi. It's the past one."

"W-what are you…" She felt the pain at the edge of her heart. She reached out to her chest and clutched it. It's like she didn't even know this Kagerou. Why is he telling her this? Why is he being like this? She wished he would just stop, but she knew it was only the beginning.

"Seems like you've got a convenient memory… I guess it's your self-defense mechanism. Really, all you ever do is protect yourself."Kagerou took a step closer to Ririchiyo. "It was like that last time too. You were great at playing unfortunate princess. Always thinking yourself the victim, and being loved by everyone. But you don't want to take on any of the risks so you don't want to love anyone. You didn't show a shred of it. That's why, Even reborn, you are still, pitiful woman."

Ririchiyo clutched her chest as she felt something inside her chest tighten. She was getting scared with this side of Kagerou.

"But you are still beautiful." He smirked.

Ririchiyo's eyes widened and then she glared daggers at him.

"Don't tease me!" Ririchiyo stopped clutching her chest.

"I'm not teasing… I am a complete sadist. It's just that everyone says to let you be, But I have no intention of doing that." Kagerou reaches out a hand towards her. Then he grabs her. Ririchiyo's eyes widen at his sudden action. "Remember! Face it, Set it straight. And live in the "Now." Soushi died." Everything Kagerou said was the truth, nothing but the truth. The ugly truth. "What you are seeing is a ghost. A ghost of the previous Soushi. Not this one." Yes, It was the ugly truth she've been trying to avoid for so long but Kagerou wants her to face it and stop running from it. She let thousand of memories play in her mind. She can't take it.

"No!" She pushes Kagerou away.

His mask falls down causing it to wobble on the cold hard ground.

"Will you not grieve for him?" Kagerou's face has finally been revealed. His mask taken off. No one has ever taken off his mask but she did.

Flashbacks and images came to Ririchiyo. She fell on her knees, hitting the cold hard ground as if it was the cause of all her pain.

Kagerou looked down. Looked down on her… weeping. He knew he couldn't do anything anymore so he just watched her tear up before him. His heart was betraying him. He knew how Ririchiyo would react. She was delicate after all, but this was the only way.

* * *

**AN: HI EVERYONE! I'LL GO STRAIGHT TO THE POINT TODAY, THANK YOU FOR THOSE PEOPLE WHO READ THIS FIC. PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW SO I WOULD FINALLY FIND MY GOOD REASON TO GO ON. I FEEL LIKE GIVING UP ON THIS STORY. SCHOOL REALLY IS KILLING ME. SO PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. PLEASE~**


	4. Chapter 4

Hospital…

Kagerou shifted in his chair next to Ririchiyo's bed, his one hand intertwined with hers bringing her hand to his face with both his hands. His heart thumped so hard in his rib cage he felt that it could easily erupt anytime soon.

"For putting me through all this worry you're really a super-S." Kagerou's voice was brittle. He was still holding her hand close to his face. His eyes focused on her as if waiting for something to happen.

Suddenly he heard a familiar voice outside.

"Is it true that Ririchiyo fainted?" It was Renshou.

"You're here Ren Ren… Yeah,such a fragile child~ "

"What happened?"

"Seems like it has something to do with Kage-tan."

Kagerou knew it was his fault. He just wanted to tell her the truth but he never expected her to be like this. He felt a numbing sensation in his chest as he recalled the sight of her falling to her feet but fortunately he caught her in time so she won't hit the cold hard ground.

"He must have jogged something in her. This time she could really be getting all her memories back."

"What?"

Kagerou wanted her to get her memories back but not like this. He never thought it would actually come to this.

"Your silence is killing me. Really such an S. Hey, you can open your eyes now. It's not funny anymore, Ririchiyo. By not opening your eyes you're really being a super-S." Kagerou said in the same brittle voice, as he tried to fake a smile. And not keeping his eyes off her. Looking at her as if she'd disappear if he blinks.

Suddenly he felt a hand in his turned to see Renshou.

Renshou's eyes landed on Ririchiyo. He moves closer to her. He stared at her for awhile then…

"Do you remember everything now, Ririchiyo? But I much rather you just forget everything… And just live a carefree life." Kagerou's head dropped low after hearing Renshou's last statement. She could've lived a carefree life but it would be a lie.

Then suddenly Kagerou felt Ririchiyo shifted in her bed, Renshou noticed it too.

"No!No… I want to go back." Tears rolled down Ririchiyo's cheeks as she say that with her eyes closed.

Both snapped their heads to look at Ririchiyo.

"Ririchiyo," Renshou reached out to her to calm her down.

"Ririchiyo, calm down." Kagerou was still holding her hadn tightly as if he'd lose her if he lets go.

Renshou was shocked after he felt something grab him by the arm. He turned to look over his shoulder and saw a Sodehikimujina.

"This is the guy from that time," Renshou thought as he recalled the last time he saw the creature.

There was a battle going on in there and whatever it was, it sure wasn't pretty. Ririchiyo was struggling so hard.

* * *

When Ririchiyo opened her eyes, she was so happy to see her friends there. Nobara, Renshou, and Roromiya too, they were there. She felt something wet in her eyes and before she even realized it her eyes were filled of tears, not because of sadness but because of happiness. And like her they were happy too. Happy that she finally learned to accept the truth and be strong. She noticed the empty chair beside her. She could've sworn someone was there awhile ago. Someone was holding her hand awhile ago and that was the one that gave her comfort and it gave her the strength. Those warm comforting hands.

From outside the room, Kagerou was leaning on the wall near the doorway, he let a smile work its way through his lips. Then he started walking away.

* * *

Kagerou was at the hospital rooftop. He let the cool air hit against him. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the other presence that just emerged.

"Why didn't you stay?"

Kagerou turned to see Renshou by the door.

Kagerou gives a half-hearted smile.

"Well I didn't want that the first person she sees upon opening her eyes is the person who caused all this." Kagerou returns his gaze to the sky. The sky was beautiful tonight. The myriad stars, which dotted the inky canopy. A low, waning gibbous moon hovered tenuously in the twilight firmament, bestowing a very dim light upon the land.

"She was looking for you, you know."

"Oh? Is that so?" Judging by the tone of Kagerou's voice, Renshou knew he didn't believe him.

"I know you were just trying to do what you thought was best for her. And it really helped her. Now she has come to accept things. You were the only one brave enough to tell her the truth but are you brave enough to tell her how you feel?"

"Old men can get too dramatic, eh?"

Renshou just chuckled.

"Yeah, maybe it's just getting to me. But you know what? You really are like Ririchiyo."

"I'm not delicate," Kagerou heard that from Zange before.

Renshou just laughs at Kagerou's answer.

"No, I'm not saying you're delicate. Well how do I say this?.. You said it yourself she's a masochist and so are you."

"No! I'm not! I'm a sadist!"

"If you say so." Renshou gave him a side glance before leaving.

"I'm a sadist," Kagerou repeated in a low voice.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

**AKIYUNO123: SO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER?**

**RIRICHIYO: KAGEROU IS TURNING INTO A GIRL.**

**AKIYUNO123: WHAT? NO. NO… OKAY, MAYBE I'M MAKING KAGEROU EMOTIONAL AND STUFF. BUT HELLO? MASOCHIST?**

**KAGEROU: I'M NOT A GIRL! I'M A SADIST!**

**AKIYUNO123: AND I'M THE AUTHOR! OKAY, TO ALL PEOPLE READING THIS. I'M SO SORRY IF IT'S TOO DRAMATIC AND SO OOC. SO PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. IT REALLY WOULD BE MUCH APPRECIATED. THANK YOU! AND SORRY FOR LATE UPLOADS, SCHOOL IS REALLY KILLING ME. LIKE REALLY. IT'S SQUEEZING OF WHAT LITTLE LIFE IS LEFT OUT OF ME. [HEHEHE… I THINK I'M EXAGGERATING]**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INU X BOKU SS NOR ITS CHARACTERS**

The sky was blue, the air was crisp and the sun was shining gloriously. It was indeed a good day to visit the past Miketsukami's grave … ALONE. But then the others had to show up so Ririchiyo was forced to bring them along with her. She made them promise her to behave properly to show respect over the dead. But since when do they ever listen? And since when do they ever behave? She knew this was going to happen.

After giving their offering and a few words of goodbyes Ririchiyo was left alone to say her goodbye. Now she has come to understand and accept things. She accepts the fact that this is not the continuation of that day. This is another life. And this is not Soushi Miketsukami. She got to start living in the present and…

"Ririchiyo!" Ririchiyo looks over her shoulder to see Kagerou calling her, with the others waiting for her.

… _AND MOST OF ALLL PROTECT THE PEOPLE IMPORTANT TO HER…_

_TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_

"You sure you wanna do this?" Kagerou said from behind.

Today was the day she'd end her contract with Soushi. The day she's end all this… All of her delusions and start facing the truth. She knew this is gonna be hard, really hard but she got to.. she need to and she will do it.

She whirled around and tried to fake a smile at Kagerou.

"I got to do this." She tried to sound string. She was tired of crying, tired of being weak. As she stood there her heart raced like a runaway train, going faster and faster.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ririchiyo was thinking of the time she and Soushi met. The day the cherry blossom bloomed ever so beautifully – Spring. She was thinking was thinking of everything that happened between them in Ayakashi kan. And everything they've been through together. And how she out an end to it. She was so lost in her thoughts and wasn't even paying attention to her surroundings.

"Did you say goodbye to Sou-tan ~ ~? Seems like you broke his heart. Lol! "Zange's question sent her back to reality. He was grinning at her with both his hands under his chin, as if waiting for an answer.

"Hoho? Is that true? Taking advantage of a broken, you are becoming quite the S!" Kagerou suddenly joins the conversation.

"It must be nice, all this drama ~ ~ " Zange still had that grin on his face.

"Have a bit more delicacy when coming at me with that type of equipment." Ririchiyo finally spoke up.

"Cry into this chest of mine, my fiancée! Because today is a little hot. It's just bare skin!" Kagerou had his arms wide open. And there's the fact that he was SHIRTLESS.

"Stay away from me, you pervert."

"Have you finally decided to live in the present?" Kagerou asked. That changed the atmosphere.

"Hmph. It's not because of what you said, so don't act so full of yourself." Actually it was all thanks to Kagerou but Ririchiyo couldn't possibly admit that.

"And so the little girl stayed strong and didn't cry for 80 years." Well that changed the 'serious atmosphere' , all thanks to Zange. And for ruining the moment too.

'I doubt any living person could handle that much soul-crushing misery for long… ' Ririchiyo thought to herself.

_That night…_

The sun had completed its tour for the day, and had now been supplanted by myriad stars, which filled the inky canopy. A sunken, waning gibbous moon lingered tenuously in the twilight firmament, bestowing a very dim light upon the Earth. It was a cool, windy night; the swaying trees and rustling of tress could be heard but not seen and a thud-thud noise can be heard as metal hit the ground. A silhouette could be seen digging something suspiciously under a tree. The thud-thud noise stopped and Soushi Miketsukami stood under the moonlight, as the wind blew against him.

"What are you doing ~ ~? For you to be digging in the middle of the night sure is suspicious~ ~ Is it because you are burying a dead body?" Zange said from behind. A grin crept up to his face.

"Fufu~ As if. It's a bit more romantic than that. I'm looking for something. Do you know where it is? The thing we all buried back then. The time capsule… Our thoughts and feelings for the future. On that day, didn't we burry them together? Under the roots of this Sakura tree." Soushi said, as if reminiscing the past.

"I'm surprised Sou-tan. Just what kind of business do you have with something like that-? That letter of yours, what's really inside it?"

"Do you know the location of the time capsule?" Soushi asked.

"I do. Today I had also came here for the same reason as you." Zange said, placing one of his fingers in front of his eye patch, still keeping that grin on his face.

"Dear, oh Dear. Had you just said that earlier, I would've spared your life." Soushi took of his glasses slowly.

_Swoosh!_

Soushi had transformed and swung his sword but..

_Clang!_

And in what seemed like a lightning speed Soushi's sword was blocked by a youkai Kagerou, both swords flashing.

"Only an S would try to cut down a childhood friend!" Kagerou said, sword still blocking Soushi's attacks and smiling.

And their swords flashed again as Soushi's attack was blocked by Kagerou. They both pull away, preparing for another attack.

"You should leave, you human chamber pot!"

Soushi just smirked.

"If you know where it is. Why don't you take me to that place? And give the time capsule to me." Soushi brought up his hand and opened his palm, as if asking for something.

"Everything coul've been settled peacefully had you just looked somewhere else, Sou-tan~~ " Zange said from behind Kagerou, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah. Go look somewhere else and don't even come back, you human chamber pot." Kagerou spat.

"And Sou-tan, I want to hear it from you own mouth. What do you want the time capsule for?" Zange asked him again.

"Unfortunatley you won't be hearing it. Because it's private." Soushi prepares to raise his sword again.

"If you won't answer then I'll have to force you to. You human chamber pot!" Kagerou also prepares to attack.

_CLANG!_

The clang sound was louder than before, and both swords flashed as they came in contact with the other.

And from a distance, Ririchiyo was sitting up on her bed, book in hand. She thought she heard a raucous and turned her heas to the window. The moon outside beamed upon the land, blanketing it with its warm glow. The moon made Ririchiyo feel comfortable but something didn't feel right.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

**AKIYUNO 123: ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE ^_^**

**RIRICHIYO: AND SO, THE LITTLE AUTHOR FINALLY UPDATED AFTER 80 YEARS (MIMICKING ZANGE)**

**KAGEROU: HOHO? I SEE. MY FIANCEE'S BECOMING QUITE THE S! THIS IS GOOD. THIS IS GOOD.**

**AKIYUNO123: WOULD YOU TWO CUT IT OUT? I'VE BEEN THROUGH A LOT WOTH SCHOOL, YOU KNOW. NEXT TIME, YOU'LL BE THE ONE GOING TO SCHOOL AND HAVING TO LISTEN TO TEACHERS TALK ABOUT ASIA AND WHATNOT AND I'LL BE THE ONE JUDGING WHETHER THAT TREE IS AN S OR AN M AND PUSHING PEOPLE AWAY BECAUSE OF MY TSUNCHUN NATURE, IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT? OKAY, GOING BACK TO THE TOPIC… I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. TNX TO ALL THE PEOPLE READING THIS FIC, ILY. PLEASE PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW, I'D REALLY APPRECIATE IT. AND I THINK THE NEXT CHAPTER WOULD HAVE A LOT OF RIRICHIYO X KAGEROU CUTE MOMENTS SO STAY TUNED. TNX~ DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: HELLO EVERYONE..! SORRY IF I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR AWHILE. SOMETHINGS CAME UP AND I LOST SOMEONE CLOSE TO ME (SO YEAH, I LOST MY INSPIRATION). I STARTED GETTING REALLY SAD AND I KEEP MISSING THAT PERSON SO IT REALLY AFFECTED MY MOOD IN WRITING THIS FIC. I'M REALLY SORRY AND I'M SORRY IF I KEEP TALKING ABOUT MY STUPID MISERABLE LIFE. SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO…**

* * *

Ririchiyo stared from outside the window as the teacher started checking their attendance and began calling their names one by one. It wasn't her turn yet and she had better things to keep her mind occupied with- like about what happened last night. She propped the side of her face to her hand as she let herself get whisked away to a world of thoughts.

'_What really happened last night?'_

The same question kept running inside her mind over and over again.

"Kagerou Shoukiin," Ririchiyo snapped back to reality as the teacher called a certain name.

_No answer_

"Kagerou Shoukiin," The teacher repeated.

_Still no answer._

"So Kagerou Shoukiin is absent for today,huh," the teacher scribbled on his attendance sheet.

Ririchiyo's gaze fell on an empty chair at the corner. She had a bad feeling about this. As much as she hated it, she felt a little worried. Those raucous she heard last night… Maybe Kagerou…

'_No. It's not possible. But… Kagerou…' _Ririchiyo shook her head from her negative thoughts. Her worried eyes landed on the empty chair.

All throughout class Ririchiyo just can't help but think of what happened last night and about how it could possibly be connected to a certain arrogant brat's absence. A sigh of relief escaped her mouth when she heard the bell ring through the corridors and classrooms signaling their dismissal. Ririchiyo quickly picked herself from her seat and shoved her things inside her bag as she threw it over her shoulder. She quickly started for the exit, pumping her legs harder in each step. There was only one thing on her mind **'She needs to get home.'**

Ririchiyo was relieved when she arrived at the Ayakashi kan. Finally. She entered the building and made her way to the elevator. Waiting for the elevator seemed like forever. She wasted no time when the elevator rang and opened. She could almost see the door to his room but something made her stop. How was she supposed to face him? She could never let him know that she was somewhat… worried. She'll just look like a total idiot. Then a voice ripped her away from her thought…

"Chiyo-tan?"

Ririchiyo looked over her shoulders to see Zange standing there, with that usual smile of his.

"Chiyo-tan?" He looked behind Ririchiyo and a smirk work its way through his lips as if he realized something. "Kagerou's not inside his room, he's by the sakura tree. I was just on my way there; you can come with me if you want."

"I… I… wha-" Ririchiyo stuttered. Trailing off, she realized explaining herself would be useless. That guy could read anyone like an open book, after all that was what he was good at. She tried to fight the blush that was about to work its way on her face.

Ririchiyo was glad Zange didn't throw other embarrassing words at her but just started walking away. If he did, Ririchiyo would really turn into a human tomato then and there. Ririchiyo followed him, walking behind him.

Ririchiyo and Zange arrived in front of the old sakura tree. A few cherry blossoms fell and landed on the ground. Under the old sakura tree a certain by with a dark shade of ebony hair just like hers was sitting on a bench. Kagerou felt their presence and turned his head to look at the pair who just emerged.

"Kage-tan, I brought a friend. She was worried sick about you so here she is," Zange smirked and gestured for Ririchiyo to go forward.

"H-hey...!" Ririchiyo was flustered and turned a dark shade of crimson.

"Hoho… My fiancé's here," Kagerou smiled at her.

Ririchiyo noticed the mask of pretends again. Lately she realized that she could easily tell when Kagerou's mask of pretends was in place, it was always there but there were times he's take it off and she liked that Kagerou better. She also noticed something- Kagerou had bruises. She tried to hide the worry in her face but it was still there and it was still visible. Ririchiyo opened her mouth to speak but before she got the chance to speak Zange managed to cut her off.

"Ririchiyo, here you go." Zange hands her a first aid kit. Without giving Ririchiyo a chance to react, Zange walked away and left the two of them there, in awkward silence.

Ririchiyo tilted her head to examine the box in her hand. It wasn't like she didn't know what she was supposed to do; in fact she knew exactly what she was supposed to do. Kagerou give her a ' So what now' look. She took some steps forward and sat beside Kagerou. She gave a long sigh.

"You know, I could just ask Chino to do this if you don't want to. She'd be more glad to," Kagerou said, not looking at her but looking at the scenery Ayakashi kan had to offer them.

Ririchiyo snapped her head towards Kagerou. Chino Kotomura- the cheerful koropokkuru, she's in the same class with Kagerou and Ririchiyo. Not to mention, she lives in room 4, just next to Kagerou's. Something sparked inside her, she didn't know what it was. She quickly opened the kit and started tending Kagerou's bruises- roughly. Kagerou winced at the rough treatment.

"By any chance, are you trying to make it worse?" Kagerou winced again.

"Shut up," Ririchiyo applied more force to it. She sighed and started doing it gently." Who did this?"

"Uhm… I fell down the stairs," Kagerou scratched his cheek with a finger. That was obviously a lie. Only a fool could fall for that and unfortunately for him Ririchiyo was no fool.

Ririchiyo was done with her little task and placed her hands on her lap. She hung her head low and sighed again. She cocked her head and her violet orbs met his blue ones.

" Kagerou, who did this to you?" Ririchiyo's expression softened.

"I told you, I fell down the stairs." Kagerou tried to look away, avoid her eyes but it was like there was some kind of force, keeping him still, making him look into her beautiful violet orbs.

"Kagerou Shoukiin, I can tell when you're lying or not. And that was one obvious lie," there was a mixture of anger and sadness in her voice. But somehow he felt that the anger was not directed to him. Ririchiyo suddenly stood up and started walking away.

Unfortunately she tripped on a rock. She shut her eyes tight, bracing herself for the fall but nothing. She just felt two arms wrapped around her.

" Are you okay?" She heard Kagerou's voice.

"Tell me Kagerou, do you want history to repeat itself? Did you forget how you died? Do you want that to happen again, Kagerou? Is that what you want?"

"Ririchiyo…" Kagerou's grip tightened.

"Did it ever come to you that we don't want you to take that lonely path to death?! That I don't want to take you to take that path again?! You didn't know how much everyone mourned that day we lost you, Kagerou..!" Ririchiyo's voice sounded brittle and there were tears threatening to fall but she tried to fight it. Why? Why was she acting like this?

"Hey Ririchiyo.. Ssshhh… don't cry. I don't want to see you cry," Kagerou turned her to face him. He put both his hands on her shoulders. He tilted her chin up so she would meet his gaze.

Her eyes were already glassy but she tried to fight the tears.

Kagerou place a hand on her cheek. He knew Ririchiyo was such a delicate person, she was always prone to tears. But he wanted her to be strong on this one because he knew she had always been strong ," Sshhh… Don't cry," He shushed her.

" I heard swords clanging last night. I knew something happened," She said. Her voice was still brittle but she didn't look like she was going to cry anymore.

" It's okay. Nothing wrong's gonna happen. Let's just go back, alright?" He tried to comfort the poor girl.

Ririchiyo just nodded her head and followed Kagerou.

A smile work its way on Kagerou's lips as he felt a little warm hand holding his. Her grip was tight as if she was afraid he'd disappear if she lets go.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

**RIRICHIYO: WAITING FOR THE AUTHOR TO UPDATE SEEMED LIKE FOREVER.**

**KAGEROU: *NODDING* THE AUTOR REALLY IS SUCH AN S FOR MAKING US WAIT FOR TOO LONG.**

**AKIYUNO123: HEY! I GOT A LIFE TOO, YOU KNOW. ANYWAYS THANKS FOR READING. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IT WOULD BE MUCH APPRECIATED ~**


End file.
